The present research seeks to develop and prospectively evaluate a web-based prevention program for sexual assault. More specifically, this project aims to provide educational institutions with a feasible, economical, and effective intervention for reducing females' risk of being sexually assaulted. Prevention and intervention programs have become increasingly popular among institutions of higher education. However, these efforts have included delivering prevention programs that have not been empirically supported, not delivering any program due to insufficient funds, or reaching an insignificant proportion of the campus population. The project will involve two studies. First, content and construct validity will be established through the use of expert consultation and focus groups consisting of undergraduate female students and university administrators. The program will focus on teaching women to identify high risk situations and to evaluate the utility of their behavior in attempting to reduce their risk of being sexually assaulted. The program will be delivered entirely on a website. Focus groups and participants in the second study of the project will evaluate how credible, engaging, and interesting the program is. Second, the program will be delivered to college women and reported changes in ineffective and high risk dating behaviors will be assessed. Also, rates of sexual assault will be evaluated prospectively during the course of a semester. Phase II studies will investigate decreases in sexual assault rates during a longer assessment period, the effectiveness of the program with high school women, and the effectiveness of a male-only web-based program. Phase II studies will also continue to validate the program with several ethnic and minority groups. At the completion of the project (Phase I and Phase II) a comprehensive and effectual treatment packages will be ready to be marketed.